Driving Miss Chloe
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Chloe and Hotch go on their first date. Hotch reveals a hidden side to himself and Chloe reveals some secrets of her own.


"I'll pick you up at six," Hotch said as he walked Chloe to his car. The team had just found out about their little rendezvous. Now, Hotch wanted to take Chloe on a proper date.

"So, you're gonna drop me off at my house and then pick me up?" Chloe repeated.

"Well, it's four-thirty," Hotch said, "that should give you plenty of time to get ready."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hmm," Hotch smirked, "that's for me to know and you to find out." He pinched her nose.

"Keeping secrets, aren't we Agent Hotchner?"

As soon as Chloe got in the house, she immediatley changed out of her V-neck T shirt and jeans. Instead, she put on a red sundress with flowers and a red bow in her hair.

"He'll never recongize me!" she said out loud. While she was doing her makeup, thoughts swirled in her head—mostly about how attractive Aaron Hotchner was. _Am I really going to do this_ she thought to herself. _I am. I am about to go on a date with an FBI agent!_ Suddenly, a loud ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. It was the doorbell.

"That must be Aaron," she sang to herself. She opened the door, her mouth gaped open. There stood SSA Aaron Hotchner in a black sweatshirt and a black leather jacket. His black pants hugged him nicely. Outside, there was a motorcyle parked by the ditch. Hotch extended his hand and, as if in a trance, Chloe took it.

"Get on," Hotch commanded. His voice was fierce, and it demanded obedience. Chloe just stood there, entranced. This was obviously the side of Aaron that he kept hidden from the team.

He gripped her shoudlers tightly.

"What did I tell you about following my orders?" he growled, stroking her right side. Chloe just shivered.

"You're not going to fall," he added in a softer tone.

He lead her to the seat.

Chloe slowly got on the motorcycle, still nervous.

"Relax," Hotch whispered, "just hold on tight to me."

Chloe put her arms around Hotch's waist.

"Hold on. It's gonna be a wild ride."

They rode through the backroads of Virginia. Chloe felt the wind in her face and she had to admit, it was a nice feeling. Hotch just laughed as she purposefully stuck her face out. Finally, they arrived at their destination—a nice park with a lake right in front of it. As Hotch helped Chloe off of the bike, she gasped.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," she exclaimed.

"It's about to get even better," Hotch replied. He laid out a blanket and some sandwiches.

"Wanna have a picnic?" Hotch laughed.

"I hope you're enjoying this," Hotch said nervously.

"Oh, I love it," Chloe answered, "why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, it's not typical first date stuff," Hotch replied, "we didn't go out to a fancy restaurant or anything."

"I can't believe it!" Chloe gasped, "SSA Aaron Hotchner was NERVOUS about a DATE?!"

Hotch's face turned beet red.

"Yeah," he whispered, "but do not tell Dave. I'll never hear the end of it. And the team doesn't know about my other side. I'd prefer to keep it that way. Some secrets are fun to keep." He grinned.

"Oh, I know," Chloe agreed, "my sister still doesn't know I'm on a date with an FBI agent. Actually, she doens't know I'm dating. Period."

"You mean, you haven't told anyone?"

"No ever since..."

"Since what?" Hotch pressed.

"Ever since Dale died, my stster has been trying to set me up with every guy in Virginia. Guess you have to kiss a lot of frogs." She laughed nervously.

"It's been three years and Dave's been trying to hook me up, too."

"Takes one to know one," Chloe commented.

He took her hand.

"In due time, I will explain," he reassured, "but it's not pretty and that does not make a good first date story."

Chloe nodded.

"I understand. You already know my story."

Hotch squeezed her hand.

"If it helps, I have a son," Hotch said, "he was just thrilled when I told him I had a date."

"You told him?" Chloe asked, laughing.

"I didn't tell him who you are, but he was very thrilled. I'll have to take you to meet him sometime. He'd like you."

"Bout time!" Chloe exclaimed.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Little kids for some strange reason don't like me."

"You'd have a lot in common with Reid."

"I don't know why, considering I was pregnant once-" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Chloe," Hotch said, "I didn't—I didn't know."

"You mean Garcia didn't tell you?" Chloe asked. They both knew this was going to kill the first date mood, but Chloe was on a roll and couldn't stop.

"Three years ago before Dale got sick, I was pregnant with a daughter. I was six months along and I went to the grocery store to get baby supplies. Before I entered the store, three kids jumped me and demanded my money. I tried—I tried to fight back but they punched me," she paused before she continued, "they punched me in the stomach. A bunch of times. The doctors did all they could, but they couldn't save the baby."

Hotch held her close.

"I fought back. I did all that I could but-"

"Stop that," Hotch commanded, "it wasn't your fault. You did all you could to protect her."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe wiped her eyes. Hotch wiped the rest of her tears away.

They sat in silence looking at the lake.

"Way to kill the first date!" Chloe chuckled.

"Hmmm," Hotch murmured, "maybe this will make you feel better." He gave her a slice of lemon merguine pie.

"Lemon merguine pie! How'd you know this was my favorite?" Chloe asked, stuffing her face full.

"I may have had Garcia hack into your credit card history," Hotch blushed, "you bought a _lot_ of ingredients for the pie. And you ordered one at pretty much every restaurant you went." He smirked.

"Oh you!" Chloe exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Don't hit me," Hotch fake-pouted, "that's assault on a federal agent." He waved a finger at her.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Chloe challenged.

"Oh, there are a lot of things I'd like to do about it," Hotch growled against her neck, "but unless you want to give the geese a free show, I suggest you get back on the motorcycle.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They got on the bike and headed back home. This time, she wasn't nervous at all.


End file.
